Pavo Attius
|Base ID = }} Pavo Attius is an Imperial and the owner of Kolskeggr Mine. Background Pavo is initially found at the Left Hand Mine outside Markarth, and formerly worked Kolskeggr Mine. Unfortunately, the Forsworn massacred all the workers and chased off Pavo and his fellow miner Gat gro-Shargakh. Pavo shares his woeful story, and asks the Dragonborn to help. Pavo is a marriage candidate if the Dragonborn is wearing the Amulet of Mara after finishing his quest. Interactions Kolskeggr Mine Skaggi Scar-Face can be asked about Kolskeggr Mine, where one can offer their help in clearing the mine. Afterwards, they can return to Pavo and tell him the news. Pavo can also be asked about the quest directly, negating the need to talk to Skaggi to obtain the quest. The reward is leveled gold, (up to 10 ). Mine Ore Get paid to mine ore. (radiant) Dialogue Kolskeggr Mine :You're from Kolskeggr Mine? "Was. Forsworn came in the night. Killed everyone. Gat and I are the only ones who escaped. Hopefully Skaggi will send word to the Jarl and something will be done." ::That's too bad. "You're telling me." ::What if I took care of the Forsworn? "I'd be grateful. Kolskeggr is my home. But, I wouldn't go there if I were you. There's a whole group of them with axes and magic on their side. You'd never stand a chance." :::Kolskeggr Mine is clear of Forsworn. "You drove them off? By yourself? Thank you! We'll head back to work, right away. Take this, it's the least I can do." Owner of Left Hand Mine :Is this your mine? "Skaggi is in charge, not me." Owner of Kolskeggr Mine :Is this your mine? "That it is. Good to be home. Let me know if you dig up any ore. We'll pay a fair wage." Conversations Gat gro-Shargakh Gat: "Well I'm glad you were there. I don't know how I would have gotten past the Forsworn without you." Pavo: "Are you all right, Gat?" Gat: "Still shaken from all the fighting, my friend. It's been too long since I had to kill someone." Pavo: "Thank the Divines we survived that." Gat: "Those Forsworn were fierce fighters. Fiercer than I could have imagined." Gat: "I feel like we're mining even more ore than before." Pavo: "It's the rush of good fortune, my friend. It makes you work harder." Pavo: "Are you worried the Forsworn might return?" Gat: "I doubt the Forsworn would risk holding this mine a second time. They lost many of their warriors." Pavo: "Do you remember the Legion? Fighting the Thalmor in the Great War?" Gat: "There were many good battles, friend. I miss those days." Pavo: "You miss them? I don't know how many times I feared for my life." Gat: "You didn't die. A battle you live through is a great honor." Pavo: "Did you ever want to return to your stronghold? Go back to your family?" Gat: "I would need to challenge the chief, and take his head, to return home. I'd rather stay here." Pavo: "Don't tell me you, of all people, are afraid of a battle." Gat: "If you had to kill your own brother to be allowed back home, you'd think twice as well." Skaggi Scar-Face Skaggi: "Troll's blood, what happened to you, Pavo?" Pavo: "The Forsworn have taken Kolskeggr Mine. We're the only ones left." Skaggi: "Gods....You head inside and get some rest. I'll send word to the Jarl." Quotes *''"Kolskeggr Mine is lost, friend. Forsworn killed everyone."'' *''"Don't go to Kolskeggr. It's not safe."'' *''"Gat and I are the only survivors."'' *''"Good to see you again, friend! We've opened the mine back up. If you're here for work, I'll buy any ore you have."'' ― After completing the quest "Kolskeggr Mine." *''"Mining is hard work, but we pay a fair price for any ore you dig up."'' ― After completing the quest "Kolskeggr Mine." *''"I never thought I'd see Kolskeggr again."'' ― After completing the quest "Kolskeggr Mine." *''"The mine is just how I remember it."'' ― After completing the quest "Kolskeggr Mine." Trivia *Once Pavo returns to Kolskeggr Mine, he will offer to buy gold ore from the Dragonborn for 50 per piece. His services may be of limited use, however (see bugs below). *If Pavo dies after finishing his quest, the Dragonborn may receive a Letter of Inheritance from a courier along with a sum of (minus the Jarl's tax). Bugs * Fulfilling the quest and letting the miners reclaim control of Kolskeggr Mine may not really help them. The Forsworn outside the mine will respawn the next time one visits and may kill the workers if they are not saved. *Possible general game physics engine bug; when Pavo Attius leaves the miner's barracks at Left Hand Mine after the Kolskeggr Mine has been cleared of Forsworn and he has paid the reward, he may rebound off the door and launch into the air, eventually crashing back to the ground and dying on impact. *Pavo may offer the Dragonborn the quest twice. * Sometimes, upon clearing the mine and returning to Pavo, the quest may not complete. If this occurs, simply fast-travel away and wait at least a week for the Forsworn to respawn, then clear the mine again and talk to Pavo. It may take several attempts before the game actually registers the quest as complete. * After clearing the mine, Pavo may never exit the miner's barracks. Entering the barracks is considered trespassing, thus he cannot be told, and the miscellaneous quest cannot be completed. ** By typing player.placeatme 000133B1 on the console, Pavo will be placed next to the player, solving the problem. Appearances * de:Pavo Attius es:Pavo Atio ru:Павон Аттий Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers